


Embraceable You

by mirandaaotto



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Spellman - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, mambo marie - Freeform, mambo marie zelda spellman, zambo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: I hope you like it <3 I'm @otto_mirandaa on instagram if you wanna follow or give suggestions <3Soon more chapters will be posted.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman / Mambo Marie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Embraceable You

“Am I to take it that means you’ll be staying on?” Zelda said, coming closer to the other woman, don’t leaving her eyes.

“Only if I am welcome, ma chérie.” Mambo answered, also getting closer to the ginger.

Zelda pushed her into an embracing soft kiss, which was warmly welcomed. Mambo soon had her hand on Zelda’s neck pulling her even closer. The kiss was getting hotter and the ginger sat on her lover’s lap, Mambo had one hand in the woman’s butt and the other on her waist, pulling her closer, Zelda soon asked for entrance for her tongue, which was instantly given.

Marie putted Zelda's hair aside, showing her neck, and started kissing it, making the ginger throw her head back to give the woman more space. In the moment she felt the woman's mouth in her neck Zelda let scape a moan, making Mambo feel herself getting wetter.

They were now kissing passionately, until they heard a noise. Zelda now realized she was on the mortuary’s living room and in any moment some member of the family could see them. “Must be Hilda in the kitchen, let’s finish it upstairs.” She whispered with a sexy voice in her lover’s ear, right before biting it.

The ginger teleported them to her room, seconds after they arrived Zelda found herself pressed in the wall by her lover, who was already kissing her neck while taking off her shirt. Marie now had her tongue travelling around the woman’s bra, what made Zelda even more horny and exited to feel the woman's tongue where she most wanted, Mambo went up in the direction of her mouth to kiss her again.

Zelda broke the kiss and threw the woman in bed, magically making her blouse disappear by a snap of fingers, she observed the woman lying down her before taking off her bra. She traveled her index finger around the woman's chest before attacking one boob with her mouth. A low moan escaped from Mambo’s lips, making Zelda feel herself dripping. She was sucking her nipple and teasing the other one with her hand. The ginger released it and made a kiss trail until arriving her mouth to once again claim for her lips.

Marie suddenly changed places, she was on top now. She took off the ginger’s skirt, Zelda was almost all exposed, she had only her panties now. Marie was in the middle of her legs, appreciating her pussy on the black panties and then starred at her, looking in her eyes, Zelda couldn't wait anymore to feel her. Mambo was getting lower, until her tongue arrived to taste how wet she was over her panties, the ginger was dripping. Zelda moaned and Mambo couldn’t hold herself anymore, she needed to taste her.

She took off the panties and attacked her clit, making Zelda moan even louder. Her tongue was circling and sucking her clit and the ginger couldn’t stop screaming. Mambo's hands where in her thighs, tightening them a little, which gave Zelda even more pleasure.

Mambo had her tongue travelling between all her pussy, "Come for me, Ma Petite." she said, and focused on her clit. Zelda came moaning her name. Marie lay by her side and Zelda embraced her into a kiss, soon Marie felt the ginger's hand travelling her body in the direction of her vagina. Zelda started masturbating her, not leaving the woman from the kiss. Soon the woman needed more, the ginger took off her skirt and panties and Mambo felt the woman's tongue on her.

Zelda continued sucking her clit while inserted two fingers on her, the woman screamed her name, the ginger was hitting all the right spots. Marie couldn't stop moaning, the woman's tongue on her was the best feeling she ever had. Soon she came.

Zelda lay down by her side and sealed their lips, Mambo embraced her into a hug, she felt the woman was exhausted after all the problems in the coven and that she needed to rest. The ginger slept right there, embraced in her lover’s arms and having her hair caressed by her, soon Mambo felt asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it <3 I'm @otto_mirandaa on instagram if you wanna follow or give suggestions <3
> 
> Soon more chapters will be posted.


End file.
